Deleted & Extended Scenes
by NicoRobin57
Summary: This is a collection of episodes, where I missed a scene or where I wished that a scene would have continued.
1. 01x23 - Reveille

**I wrote this chapter without a Beta reader, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. If there is anyone, who would like to be my Beta, please write me a private message.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

01x23 – Reveille

 _„_ _What are you doing?"_

 _„_ _Nothing."_

 _„_ _Then do nothing at your desk!"_

 _"_ _Gibbs this is my lab!"_

 _"_ _Desk! Now!"_

* * *

A knock at his door woke Gibbs from his trance. He had shot Ari. Although he was glad that he did it, he wasn't satisfied, because that bastard was still alive. When he heard another knock, he slowly stood up and made his way to the front door. Through the glass he saw Abby. She was smiling at him.

"Hey Gibbs."

"It's late, Abs. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because I don't believe you."

"Do you want anything else?" Gibbs sighed annoyed.

"No. Sorry that I disturbed you that late. I just wanted to check on you. Good night."

With those words she turned around and walked away. Immediately Gibbs regretted his words.

"No, Abs, wait. I'm sorry, okay. It was a rough day and I'm exhausted. Do you want to come in?"

"No. I really just wanted to check on you. That's all."

"Abs. Please come in."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"You don't. Come in."

Gibbs saw that she was hesitating, so he helped her with her decision. He walked a few steps towards her and offered her his hand. And it worked. Abby took his hand and allowed him to guide her inside. Gibbs closed the door and then he led Abby to his couch.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"A beer."

A few minutes later they sat on the couch and were drinking their beer. They were silent until Abby spoke again.

"So, what is your next step on Ari?"

"Agent Fornell told me to leave him alone."

"And you'll do this? I'm sorry, but this is hard to believe."

"I shot him."

"Fornell?!"

"No. Ari. I shot Ari."

"Wait, when? Is he…?"

"Dead? No. He lives."

"Oh my god, Gibbs. When did you shot him? Did you tell anyone else?"

"One hour ago in autopsy. Fornell arranged the meeting. And no. I just told Fornell and now you."

"In which autopsy? Don't tell me it was Ducky's. Oh god, Ducky is going to kill you."

"I survived worse."

"Gibbs. Stop joking. That isn't funny."

"Can we please change the subject? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"About what do you want to talk?"

"Did you talk to Kate?"

"Yes. She is fine. Angry, but fine."

"Good."

"Why didn't he kill her?"

"Maybe he wanted to prove something."

"And what? That he isn't the cold hearted bastard we think he is?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Abs. All I know is that he is a psychopath."

"Do you think Kate will get over it?"

"Yes."

"Do you really believe that or do you just say that because I want to hear it?"

This time she got a little smile from him.

"I think a little bit from both."

"That's what I thought." Abby sighed and leaned back.

"So, you and McGee, hmm?"

"Don't."

"What? I just asked."

"No, you didn't. I know your rules, Gibbs, but McGee is not a co-worker."

"Well technically he is. He works for the NCIS too."

"Gibbs."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't and you know it, but he works in Norfork and not here and he will be gone very soon."

"We will see."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth."

"Abby…"

"Don't Abby me. Tell me the truth." She answered and came nearer.

Gibbs' only answer was laughter. It was obviously that she tried to be threatening, but it didn't work on him.

"Stop laughing. I'm serious. What did you do to McGee?"

"Nothing yet, I swear."

"What do you mean with yet? What are you planning?"

"You will see."

"I don't like that."

She sat back, while Gibbs stopped laughing. Now he was glad that he asked her in. If you need someone to cheer you up, Abby is the right person.

They talked almost another hour, until Abby started to get sleepy. Her head was resting on the couch and when Gibbs asked her something, he mostly just got a murmur. After a while Gibbs stopped talking and just watched the sleeping woman beside him. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was nice to have someone to talk to. And Abby had the strange power to make him smile. Yawning he put his bottle on the table and went closer to Abby. Carefully he put his arm around her and pulled her to his side, until her head was resting on his shoulder. She moved herself in a comfortable position, but she didn't wake up. While he held her, Gibbs noticed how his body started to calm down too. Slowly the sleep took over and within minutes he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I have a list with more episodes like this.**

 **If you want, you can write in your review the title of an episode to which I could write a story too. Maybe there are some episodes I missed on my list. Please notice that my stories will only be about Abby and Gibbs. The others maybe have an appearance, but my main characters are those two. And please don't ask me about doing a romance story about them, because I won't. I see them as father and daughter, so this will never happen.**


	2. 02x22 - SWAK

**I still don't have a Beta reader so again I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **Enjoy the chapter** **:)**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

2x22 – SWAK

 _"_ _I saw that Gibbs. "_

 _"_ _Read. Or you feel it. "_

 _"_ _Not while you down there."_

 _"_ _What?! "_

* * *

Abby was alone in her dark lab. She had shut down her babies hours ago and now she sat with Bert on the ground, leaned against Mr. Mass Spec. The others left long ago to visit Tony. Abby wanted to go too, but all she could think about was that Tony almost died.

"Abby?"

Surprised she looked up and saw Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs. How is Tony?"

"He will be fine."

"Okay."

They went silent again. Gibbs waited a few minutes, until he had enough.

"What are you doing here, Abby?"

"I sit here."

"Abby."

"I wanted to be alone."

"Here?"

"I needed time… to… to think and I needed… a place where… where I feel safe." She answered, but Gibbs heard that she was near a break down.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Now he could see the few tears, which were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey. Talk to me."

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to tell him everything, but then she shook her head and tried to smile.

"It's nothing. I just needed some time alone."

"Abby. You can't lie."

Sighing Gibbs put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. He felt how Abby tried to resist, but he was stronger. As soon as her head lay on his chest, her tears were falling down on his shirt.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared. " She cried.

"About what? Tony will survive. There is nothing you have to worry about."

"I'm scared to lose all of you. Your job is dangerous and I can't count how often someone had tried to kill you." Abby cried.

"Sh. Yes, our job is dangerous, but someone has to do it."

"I don't like the thought that you or Tony or Kate or McGee gets hurt. Even Ducky isn't safe, since Ari came in."

"Ari will not come in here again."

"Gibbs, I can't lose any of you. I don't know what I will do if…"

"Okay, stop. You mustn't think of that. We are all alive and we are here for you. That you should remember."

"You are here. The others are with Tony."

"Okay. What do you think of that? We go now and visit Tony."

"I don't think that I can do this now. I would rather stay here. Here I feel safe."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Come on."

He stood up and offered her his hands. When Abby shook her head, he took her hands and pulled her up.

"I said stand up."

"But…"

Before she could protest, Gibbs pulled her to her desk to get her pocket.

"Gibbs! Are you even listening?"

He gave her the pocket and put Bert back on the cupboard. Abby sighed. She knew that she had lost this conversation. Slowly she made her way to the door, while she tried to wipe away her tears. Suddenly she felt how Gibbs gave her a hard smack on her butt.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For your earlier comment when I was with McGee in autopsy."

"What comment? I didn't do anything that would…"

"I had wanted you to read the letter."

"And I did! So why did you…oh."

"Yes oh. I told you that you would feel it."

"No you said that I would feel it if I wouldn't read, but I did read it."

"Do you really want to discuss this?"

"No." She murmured.

"Good. Now let's go, before the nurses won't let us in."

"Do you think they will now? It's already late."

"Ducky and Kate are still there and I'm pretty sure that McGee will be too."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

Quickly Abby gave him a short kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you."

Smiling he put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. Softly he pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you liked and what you didn't.**


	3. 03x01 - Kill Ari (Part 1)

**I would love to hear what you liked or what you didn't like. So please leave me a review.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

3x01 – Kill Ari: Part 1

 _"_ _I'll give you bullet proof glass. "_

 _"_ _There is no such thing, Gibbs. "_

 _"_ _Okay, bull resisting glass. "_

 _"_ _Ari didn't shot at you and hit Kate by mistake, didn't he? He is after me now. "_

 _"_ _I was walking by that window when he fired. "_

 _"_ _You're just saying that to make me feel safe. "_

 _"_ _I'll keep you safe, Abby. I promise. "_

* * *

Gibbs didn't know how long he was sitting on the ground with Abby in his arms, but it felt like an hour until his mobile phone rang. Abby winced at the sudden sound, so he pulled her tighter and pressed his lips on her hairs. Then he answered the call.

"Gibbs? "

"Hey boss. He is gone, but he left a bullet for us. It is safe now. "

"Thanks Dinozzo. "

Gibbs closed his eyes. When would this be over? He couldn't lose another team member and he couldn't watch them the whole time.

"Let me guess. Ari is gone. "

It was the first time he heard a word from her, since Tony left them in her lab. It was unusual for Abby to be quiet and Gibbs was glad to hear her voice. What he didn't like was the fear in her voice. He pulled her tighter against him, although it was impossible, but he had to comfort her.

"Yes. "

He felt how she started to trembled a little bit. She knew it wasn't over. She knew that she wasn't safe until Ari was dead. Gibbs stroked her arm softly to calm her down.

"Don't worry. He will not come near you. Never. "

"Gibbs, he nearly killed me today. Without Tony I would be… "

"You're not dead. "

"No, but… "

"Stop. I don't want to hear anything about it. You're alive and unharmed and that is all I need to know. "

"What if you can't stop him? What if he kills… "

"Abby! "

"Sorry. " She whispered.

"I said that I would keep you safe and I meant it. "

Her only response was a nod. Gibbs didn't like the thought of her being scared, so he went over to action.

"Okay. Let's go. We go upstairs. "

"I don't want to move. Can't we just sit here? "

"No. "

He gave her one last kiss on her hairs and then he stood up. When he offered her his hands, she shook her head and hugged her legs.

"Abby. You can't sit here. "

"Why not? "

"Because I say so. "

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"End of discussion. Come on. "

She looked at him with her big puppy eyes and Gibbs sighed. It was hard to deny her anything when she put that look on, but this time it didn't work.

"Don't do that. My answer is still no. "

At least he had to admit that she really listened when he say something. He told her that he wouldn't discuss it anymore and now she didn't say a word.

"Abby. Either you stand up now or I will help you and if I have to help you, then you will not like the end of it. "

It took her a second to realise what he was implying. Immediately she gave him one hand, while she wanted to put the other one on the ground.

"NO! "

Quickly Gibbs caught her arm and pulled it up again. With big eyes Abby looked at him and he could saw that tears filled her eyes. He never yelled at her and he saw that she didn't understand why he did it now. Gibbs pulled her back in his arms and stroked her hairs softly.

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… there is glass all over on the ground and I don't want you to cut yourself. Do you understand? "

She nodded and relieved he closed his eyes.

"Good. Come on. I bring you upstairs. "

He led her to the elevator.

* * *

The office was empty.

"Where is McGee? " Abby asked quietly.

"I don't know. But he better did not leave the building. "

Gibbs sat Abby in his chair.

"Can you write a report about what happened? "

"Do you want to go somewhere? "

"I want to see Ducky, but at first I need to find McGee. "

"And you leave me alone? "

"Of course not. I will leave McGee with you… after I found him. "

"Boss. "

Gibbs turned to his agent.

"Dinozzo! Have you seen McGee? "

"He is still searching with some agents. He should be back soon. I told him to come back. "

"Did I give him the permission to leave the building? "

"No, but I did. I needed help outside to look after Ari, so I took him with me. "

"Oh. Okay. " Gibbs calmed down "I want you to stay with Abby. You two can work on the report of what happened. I will go and see Ducky. "

"On it boss. "

Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on her forehead and then he left.


	4. 03x04 - Silver war

**I wanted to say thank you for the reviews I got this far. I really appreciate them. So I would be really happy if you all would continue to write me.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

03x04 – Silver War

 _"_ _Is there somewhere I can clean up?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, sure. Tonight when you go home."_

* * *

Gibbs turned around and sighed when he saw Abby's face. He knew that it was hard for her, but now it was enough. He needed his team to do their work and not two fighting women. He grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her to his chair.

"Wait here for me." He whispered in her ear and his voice sounded a little threatening.

Gibbs saw how Abby swallowed and then he left to buy himself a new coffee. That would give her enough time to think about her actions.

* * *

When he returned she was still sitting in his chair and played with the clicker. When she saw him she raised herself. He put his coffee on his desk and then he took her arm and led her towards the elevator. He felt how Tony followed them with his eyes.

"Don't you have work to do, Dinozzo?"

"Already on it, boss."

They got inside the elevator and when it started to move he pushed the emergency button. Gibbs turned around and saw that Abby pressed herself into the wall.

"Can you explain me, why do you give Ziva such a hard time?"

"I don't know what you mean." Abby answered innocently.

Gibbs made a step towards her, which made her wince. He saw that she tried to press herself further into the wall, but it wasn't possible.

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I mean."

Now his voice sounded threatening again. He hated it to speak to her like that, but he needed to stop her until it got worse.

"I hate her."

Now Gibbs was surprised. He never thought that he would ever hear those three little words from her. Normally Abby loved everyone and he never heard those words from her before.

"Why?"

"Why?! How can you ask me that? Isn't it obvious? She tries to replace Kate! But she isn't Kate! She will never…!"

"Abby!"

She looked at the ground, but he had seen the tears, which filled her eyes. He sighed, grabbed her chin and pulled it up, until she looked at him again.

"Abs. Ziva isn't replacing Kate. She is just trying to do her job."

"But she sits at Kate's desk."

"Yes and she wouldn't care. You know that."

"I want Kate back. I miss her so much." She whispered and now her tears fell down.

Gibbs pulled her quickly in his arms and held her tight against his chest.

"I know. Me too."

They stood a few minutes in silence, where he allowed her to cry on his shoulder, while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. When she finally stopped sobbing he started to speak again.

"Abby?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't expect from you that you love her. I really don't. But I want that you stop giving her such a hard time. You can be angry at her, but please don't show it anymore to her."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Promise me that you will try."

"Okay, I promise I will try to be nicer to her."

"Thank you."

He kissed her on her forehead and a smile appeared on her face.

"Can you just hold me a few more minutes?"

"No."

Shocked she looked at him, while he started the elevator again.

"Honestly?"

"Yes Abby, I'm serious."

"Why? You never deny my hugs, why…"

"That's true, but you never acted like a little brat before either."

"So you never hug me, until I'm nice to her?"

"No. I never hug you, until you don't show her how much you don't like her."

"Gibbbbbs."

"Not a chance. I know it's hard to see her, but it isn't her fault that Kate is dead. Ari shot Kate not Ziva."

"I know." She sighed and then the doors of the elevator opened.

They had reached her lab and Gibbs shoved Abby outside.

"Go back to work."

"Okay. Hey Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

He turned around and suddenly Abby threw herself in his arms. Automatically he put his arms around her and pulled her against him. It took him a few seconds to remember that he wanted to stop hug her.

"Abs." Gibbs grumbled and with a laugh she released him "Didn't I say that you should stop that?"

"But it is soooo hard, Gibbs. And it seems like that it is hard for you, too."

With those words she turned around and walked back in her lab, while Gibbs went back into the elevator. He cursed himself that it was so easy for Abby to manipulate him. He really needed to take his threat seriously or she wouldn't stop giving Ziva a hard time.


	5. 03x05 - Switch

**Because it took me so long to upload the last chapter, I decided to post another chapter. Thanks for the nice reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

03x05 – Switch

 _"_ _I'd hate to start smacking you like I do Dinozzo."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't … You would?"_

 _"_ _It won't be on the head."_

* * *

At the end of the day Gibbs was writing his report when Abby walked in the office. He had sent Tony, Ziva and McGee already home.

"Hey Gibbs. You're still here?"

"I finish this report."

"Like a great special agent."

His only answer was a glare from him, but Abby didn't bother. Instead she gave him a big smile.

"So great special agent Gibbs. I wish you a very good night and have fun with your report."

With those words she made an exaggerate bow before him. Gibbs looked as if he wasn't sure what he should do next. He watched how Abby walked to the elevator and suddenly he had an idea. He grabbed his coat and followed the forensic scientist.

Together they walked to the parking lot. But when Abby wanted to go to her car, Gibbs grabbed her arm.

"I'll drive."

"That's sweet Gibbs, but unnecessary. My car is…"

"I drive." Gibbs said and pulled her to his car.

Confused Abby followed him stumbling. Why was he insisting to drive her?

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at his house and now Abby became suspicious.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I here? I thought you said…"

"I said that I would drive. I never told you our aim."

"Okay. So why am I here?"

"Let's get inside."

"Gibbs. Tell me why I'm here or I won't leave this car."

But he didn't hear her anymore, because he left the car. Abby watched how he walked around the car, until he opened her door.

"Why am I here?"

Still no answer. Gibbs offered her his hand and with a sigh Abby accepted. She realized that she had to play this game. Otherwise she wouldn't get an answer. Gibbs brought her to his house and when they were inside, he locked the door behind him. Now Abby got a little nervous. He never locked his door.

"Gibbs? What's going on?"

"I told you earlier."

"You told me what?"

"That I would smack you like I do Dinozzo."

"Yeah and I stopped. So there is no reason to smack me."

"You stopped in the garage. But you started again just half an hour ago."

"You mean in the office? It was just a joke, Gibbs."

"Oh I know, but I told you what would happen."

"Gibbs, I always make such jokes and you never did anything."

"Maybe this was a mistake."

"Come on. You don't really want to do this."

"No, but if I won't then you think that I will never do it when you make this jokes."

Gibbs made some steps towards her and Abby made them backwards. Quickly she was thinking of a solution. Gibbs had locked the front door and there was no way that she would pass him, but there was still the back door. The only problem was if she would be fast enough. Well she had to try. Without thinking twice she turned around and ran to the back door. She made it to the kitchen, but then she felt Gibbs' strong arm around her waist. Easily he pulled her back. Abby tried to fight him, while Gibbs just held her. Soon she noticed that she had no chance against him and stopped the struggle.

"Are you done now?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm done with trying to run. I'm not done with trying to stop you from smacking me."

"You know that it is only one smack? Although after this stunt you deserve a second one."

"See? I don't want those smacks."

"But you will get it. The only question is: how many will you receive? As long as you struggle the count will get higher and higher."

"Gibbbbbbs."

"Your choice, Abby."

"Only two?"

"Only two."

"And then we are done?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Gibbs released her and instead he took her arm. Abby closed her eyes, while she waited for the first smack. When it came a short yelp escaped her. Immediately she protected her butt with her free hand.

"OW! That hurts Gibbs!"

"Put your hand away."

"No. That one smack hurt like two."

Sighing Gibbs took her other hand and held it with her arm. Again Abby tried to free herself.

"Abs. Do you really want to increase the count to three?"

"No. I even don't want the second smack. Please d…OW!"

Gibbs released her arms and immediately Abby turned around, rubbing her butt.

"Do you really have to smack that hard?"

"That wasn't hard, Abby."

"It felt pretty hard. You never smack me."

"If you would be Dinozzo, it would have been harder."

"Why? Because he is a man and I'm a woman?"

"No, because he can take more than you."

"Aha."

"But I would prefer it, if I don't have to smack you ever again."

"My butt agrees with you."

"Good. Now after that is over: Do you want to eat something?"

"I'm not sure if my butt wants to sit down with you yet."

"Well, where does he want to go? I drove you here. "

"Oh damn it. I forgot that. Wait. Does that mean that you won't drive me home?"

"You can sleep here. Tomorrow we will drive to your apartment, so you can change your clothes."

"Oh. Well then I would like to eat a pizza."

"I don't have a pizza here."

"Then we will order one. What do you want?"

Gibbs smiled when he saw that Abby already forgot about her butt. Of course the smacks didn't hurt much. He could never hurt his little girl, even when she was testing his nerves.


	6. 03x09 - Frame up 1

**Here is another chapter for you. I would like to hear what you think about it. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

03x09 – Frame up (1)

 _"_ _We have to help him, Gibbs."_

 _"_ _We will."_

 _"_ _Because if this goes to court with his fingerprints and his bite-mark on the leg…Tony is going to prison for the rest of his life…And I'll be the one who put him there."_

* * *

Softly Gibbs pressed a kiss on Abby's head. He knew exactly how she felt, because he felt the same. He didn't know what he should do to help his best agent. The only thing he knew was that Tony didn't do it. But he had to prove it. He noticed that Abby was still banging her knuckles together, so he took her small hands in his own.

"Hey. Why don't you go home? It's late and you could use some sleep."

"How can I go home, when one of my family members is in trouble? No. I stay here and try to find the mistake. I have to find it."

"Abs. You're tired. You're here for what… 16 hours? Take a break."

"No."

With these words she freed her hands and stood up. She tried to pass him, but Gibbs reacted quickly and pulled her to him. He felt that she was near a break down and when she looked at him he saw the tears, which were building up in her eyes. Sighing he pulled her into a hug and stroke her hairs.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I'm worried too."

This was too much for Abby. She laid her head on his chest and started to cry. Gibbs' only reaction was to hold her even closer.

* * *

It took Abby several minutes, until her tears stopped. But even when they did she didn't let go of Gibbs and neither did he. When Abby spoke again, she mumbled something in his shirt, which he didn't understand.

"What?"

This time she turned her head.

"How is Tony?"

"When I visited him he was making jokes, but he is afraid."

"Everyone would be. I mean it is possible that he will be in prison for the rest of his life and that although he is innocent. I would be terrified."

"We will get him out."

"We need to find the one, who is doing this to him."

"You concentrate on the evidence. Let us find the real murderer."

"Right. The evidence. Tony loses time and I stay here and all I'm doing is talking."

She tried to get out of his embrace, but Gibbs didn't let her.

"Gibbs, I…"

"What did I say?"

"What?"

"What did I say?" He repeated slowly.

"That we will help him?"

"What did I say to you about its late?"

"Gibbs. I can't go home. I have to help…"

"You need to sleep. Right now, you are no help for Tony."

"But…"

"Abby."

She looked at the evidence and he saw that she hesitated. She couldn't decide, what she should do, so he helped her. He let her go and then he took her bag and her coat.

"Come on. We both can use some sleep."

"I don't think that…"

But Gibbs didn't let her finish. He took her hand and pulled her with him to the elevator. Abby barely managed it to shut the light down, because he was so fast.

* * *

Half an hour later they were in Gibbs house. While Gibbs tried to find something to eat, Abby sat down on his couch. She knew that he meant it well, but he couldn't help her. She felt guilty and helpless. Sighing she closed her eyes and laid down on the couch. Meanwhile Gibbs gave it up to search for food and decided to order something. When he walked back in his living room, he saw Abby lying on his couch. Carefully he walked to her and sat down beside her. Of course, Abby felt the moving and woke up.

"Hey." Gibbs said.

"Hey." She answered sleepy.

"Shall I order something to eat or do you want to skip that part and go right to bed?"

"I think I will skip it."

"Okay. Come on. I'll bring you upstairs."

"No. I stay here."

"That's my bed."

"It's your couch." She amended him.

"Don't try to be smart."

He took her arms and pulled her in an upright position carefully, for which he got a grumble from his forensic scientist. He laid her right arm around his neck and then he pulled her into his arms.

"Don't." Abby mumbled weakly, but Gibbs didn't listen.

He walked upstairs to his guest room and laid her in the guest bed. After that he helped her out of her shoes and then he pulled the blanket over her.

"Don't leave me." Abby whispered.

"Abs, you're not alone. I will be downstairs."

"No. Stay with me."

"Abs…"

"Please."

It broke Gibbs' heart to see her like that. How could he deny her that little request when she looked that lost?

"Give me a minute to shut the light downstairs and then I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Abby watched through her half closed eyes how he left the room and waited 'til he came back. Gibbs took the other side of the bed, so she turned around. When she saw his silhouette in the dark she felt how her body relaxed.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night Abs."


	7. 03x09 - Frame up 2

**Here is a new chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews again. I would love to read some more. But now enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

03x09 – Frame-up (2)

 _„_ _Abby!"_

 _„_ _Can I now work alone again? "_

* * *

Relieved Gibbs put his gun down and walked to his little girl.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? "

She shook her head, but he could saw the exhaustion in her eyes. It had been a few long days and she had worked hard.

"Dinozzo. Why don't you take mister Sterling to our interrogation room? Maybe McGee and Ziva can help you. "

"With pleasure, boss. "

Gibbs put his arm around Abby and pulled her against him. Gratefully she hugged him and allowed her body to relax.

"It's over, Abby. He can't hurt you anymore. "

"I just don't want to see him ever again. "

"You won't. I promise. "

He watched how Tony, McGee and Ziva dragged Chip out of the lab and gave Abby a soft kiss on her hairs.

"Are you okay, Abby? ", Jenny asked and put her hand gently on Abby's shoulder.

"I'm fine, director. I'm just glad that this is over. "

"You should go home. The case is closed, agent Dinozzo is free and we got the responsible. Take some rest. "

"I will bring you home, Abs. "

"That is nice, Gibbs, but I'm here with my car. So… "

"Forget it. I'll drive. You are so tired, you wouldn't make it home. "

"Well then I take a cab. Relax Gibbs, I will go home. Stay here and interrogate Chip. "

"Tony is fully capable of doing that alone and I'm pretty sure, that he will like this interrogation. Do you want to pronounce other excuses, which I will refute or can we go now? "

"Fine, I'll give up. ", Abby laughed.

"Good girl. Now go, put your computers down and grab your gear. I will meet you in the office in five minutes. "

"Five minutes? But Gibbs I have to clean up the caf-pow, which I spilled when Chip… "

"Abby. I thought we said no more excuses? "

"That is not really an excuse. I really… "

"The cleaning staff will do it for you, Abby. Go home. ", Jenny said.

Abby opened her mouth again, but Jenny and Gibbs were already leaving her lab. Sighing she ignored the mess and started to shut down her babies.

* * *

Five minutes later she arrived at the office, where Gibbs was already waiting for her. Together they left the building and went to the cars. It took Abby only seconds, until she fell asleep in the car. So she couldn't notice that Gibbs didn't bring her to her apartment. Instead he drove to his house.

"Abby. Wake up. "

"Hmm? Gibbs? Where am I? "

"At home. "

He opened his door and walked to her side, while Abby rubbed her eyes and yawned. When Gibbs opened her door she exited.

"Thanks for… ", Abby started, but when she saw his house she turned to him, "What is this? "

"My house. "

"I can see that. Didn't you say that you would bring me home? "

"I did. This is your home, too. "

"This is YOUR home. Not mine. "

"You know that this is not true. It is your home, too. Just like it is for Tony and McGee. You all are always welcomed. "

She opened her mouth, but no word came out. Gibbs smiled and put his arm around her.

"Let's get inside. You need to sleep. "

"Fine, I'm too tired to argue with you. "

"Good girl. "

* * *

Half an hour later Abby was lying on Gibbs' couch, while Gibbs made them dinner. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head had made contact with the pillow. Gibbs had taken off her shoes and had put a blanket over her.

"Gibbs? ", a loud voice suddenly was heard through the house.

Immediately Gibbs went to his front door and saw Jenny, who was watching the sleeping Abby.

"Like I thought. "

"Could you please don't speak that loud? She needs to rest. "

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you would bring her here, but I had a suspicion. "

"Fantastic, now is there something I can do for you, director? "

"No. I just wanted to check on Abby. I don't believe her that she is really fine, after this attack. "

"Yeah, I don't believe her either. That's the reason why I brought her here. "

"You are always looking out for her. "

"Always. "

"Gibbs? "

The two grown-ups turned around to see Abby, who was awake now and who rubbed her eyes.

"Would you go to her? I need to look after our dinner. "

"Sure. Hey Abby. Are you feeling better now? "

"I'm still tired. What are you doing here? "

"I wanted to check on you. "

"How did you know that I was here? "

"Oh please, it's Gibbs we are talking about. "

A smile appeared on Abby's face.

"Yeah, you're right. "

"Hey, I can hear you, you know? ", Gibbs said and walked back into his living room, "Come here. Dinner is ready. "

"It smells delicious. "

"Well then I will go home now. Enjoy your dinner. "

"There is enough food for the three of us, Jen. "

"That is really nice, but… "

"Sit down, Jen. "

Jenny hesitated, but only for a second and then she sat down next to Gibbs.

* * *

After the dinner Jenny decided to go home. While Gibbs brought her to her car, Abby laid down on the couch. It was a funny evening, but now she was really exhausted.

"Your bed is upstairs, little one. "

Slowly Abby opened her eyes again. Gibbs was back and came over to her.

"Hmm. I know. "

She felt his weight, when he sat down beside her. When he stroked a strand behind her ear, she opened her eyes.

"How do you feeling? "

"Tired. "

"I can see that. But I meant how do you feel about the attack? "

Her eyes widened a little and Gibbs could saw fear. Quickly she looked down.

"I'm fine. We caught him and he can never hurt anyone. I think I will go to bed now. "

Abby tried to stand up, but Gibbs grabbed her legs and held her in place.

"Gibbs… "

"Don't lie to me, Abs. You know you are a terrible liar. "

She didn't look up, but he could saw the first tear, which fell on her shirt.

"Hey. Come here. "

He pulled her nearer and then he took her in his arms. This was the time, when she started to cry. He didn't say a word and just held her, until her tears stopped. Then Gibbs stood up and sat at the end of his couch and pulled her on his chest.

"He can't hurt you anymore. "

"I know. ", she whispered, while she clutched his shirt, "But he scared me. I think it was my anger, because he tried to put Tony in prison, that made me throwing my caf-pow, but I was still scared. Normally you come and safe me. "

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that he was the culprit. "

"Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness. "

"You're an exception. And after I wasn't there for you to protect you, I definitely owe you an apology. "

Silent fell over the living room and after a while they fell asleep.


	8. 03x21 - Bloodbath

**I'm a little sad that I got no review for the last chapter. Was it that bad?**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

03x21 - Bloodbath

 _Abby: "Nowhere is safe. If he can gets me on the navy yard he can gets anywhere. "_

 _Gibbs: „Not anywhere. "_

* * *

It took Gibbs a while to get Abby out of her lab. She protested and wanted to hide in the ballistic room, but after a long discussion, she agreed to come upstairs. His agents were already packing their stuff.

"We will search him. He can't be far. ", Tony explained.

"Of course, he is not far. He will always stay near me. "

"We will find him, Abby. ", Ziva said, but Abby wasn't convinced.

"I will believe it, when you actually have him. Not earlier. "

"Ok that's enough. Dinozzo. Take Ziva and McGee with you and find me that bastard. Abby, you come with me. "

"Where are we going? "

"You stay at my house. "

"No. He will find me. Your house… "

"He will not get you. He has to go through me first and I will not allow him, to touch you ever again. "

"He went through McGee, too. He will not stop… "

"I'm not McGee. I promise that he will not touch you. "

But again Abby shook her head.

"No. I stay here and will sleep in the ballistic room. "

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his eyes. It seemed like he had to convince her a second time.

"We're out, boss. ", Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and watched how his agents left the office.

"I'm in my lab, if you search me. "

She turned around, but Gibbs was quicker. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the exit elevator.

"No you won't. So let's go. "

"Gibbs… ", Abby protested and tried to stop him.

"Do you trust me? "

"Of course, why…? "

"Do you feel safe with me? "

"I do. Gibbs I don't understand… "

"Then you don't have to fear anything, Abby. I'll keep you safe and as long as I stay with you, he will not get you. Do you understand me? "

But instead of an answer, he saw how tears build up in her eyes. Quickly he pulled her in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Sh. Don't cry. I'm here. "

"I don't want that he hurt you. "

"He won't. He won't have the courage to come inside. Now let's go. It's late and you should get some sleep. "

When he pulled her with him this time she didn't protest. She allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder and to pull her towards the elevator.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at Gibbs' house. They had stopped for Chinese food. Carefully Abby walked through the house and checked every room.

"Abs. Stop it and come down. "

"I'm almost ready, Gibbs. "

"Mawher isn't here. Now would you please come down? "

"I just… "

"Either you come down or I will come up and bring you down. And if I have to do this you will not like it. "

It took a few seconds, before he saw his little girl coming down the stairs.

"I'm just feeling safer when I could check all rooms. "

"Abs. He isn't here. He was half an hour ago at the navy yard. There is no way that he was faster than us, when the whole security is after him. Besides I don't think that he knows where I live. Or did you tell him? "

"Of course not. I'm overreacting, right? "

Gibbs opened his arms and immediately she ran into him and hugged him.

"Just a little. ", Gibbs answered smiling and pressed a kiss in her hairs.

"Are you hungry? "

She shook her head, but Gibbs ignored it.

"Good. Then let's eat. "

"I said that I'm not hungry. ", Abby murmured in his shirt.

"Oh really? I heard that you are. And after that you will go to bed. "

"I can't sleep."

"You will try and I will stay with you the whole time."


	9. 04x11 - Driven

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was a little bit busy the last days.**

 **I wanted to thank VG LittleBear. Thank you for your nice reviews and thank you that you wrote an extra review for chapter 03x09 – Frame up 2, just because I was sad that no one wrote a review. That was really, really nice and I was so happy when I read this. I hope you will enjoy the other chapters as well.**

 **Because it took me so long to post this chapter and because it is really short, I will try to upload tomorrow another chapter.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

04x11 – Driven

 _"_ _I'm fine. "_

 _"_ _This wasn't a request, Abby. "_

* * *

Gibbs pushed the button for the autopsy and then he pulled Abby against him. She laid her head on his chest, while he pressed his lips on her hairs. Ziva and Tony remained silent, although Gibbs had expected a stupid sentence from his senior field agent. When the doors opened he pulled his little girl with him, while Ziva and Tony stayed in front of the autopsy. Ducky sat at his desk.

"Jethro. To what do I own this…? Abigail? What happened?"

"This stupid car tried to kill her. I want you to check on her."

"He is overreacting." Abby explained "I'm fine and…"

"You almost died in there and I want to be sure that you are okay."

She opened her mouth, but Gibbs interrupted her again.

"AND only if Ducky says that you are okay, I will believe it."

"Gibbs. I just need a caf-pow and I'm as good as new."

"Abby, I don't argue with you about this. Do whatever Ducky says and then we will see onward."

"But…"

"Duck, I'll leave her with you. I need to talk to our suspect. Call me when you are finish."

"I will Jethro."

"Gibbs…"

"And ignore every attempt from her to stop your examination. If she doesn't listen to you than gave her a sedative."

"Don't worry Jethro. I know how to handle our little Abigail."

"You two realise that I'm still here, do you?"

Both men smiled and Gibbs kissed her temple.

"I'll come down after my interrogation. I'll promise. Listen to Ducky."

"Gibbs…"

"Promise me that you will listen to him."

"But Gibbs, I…"

"Promise it."

"I promise." Abby sighed.

"Much better." Gibbs answered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Abigail, would you sit down on the table?"

"Can't I get a chair or…"

Gibbs pushed Abby to the first table and helped her to sit down.

"Didn't you promise to listen?"

"I know, but why can't I sit on a chair? Sitting here I feel so uncomfortable."

"Stay here, until Ducky says otherwise. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

Gibbs gave her one last glare and then he left the autopsy.

"Well, let's start, shall we?"

* * *

After the interrogation Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walked back to their office, where Abby was waiting for them in Gibbs' chair. She seemed a little sleepy.

"Hey Abs. What did Ducky say?" Tony asked.

"That I can work."

"I want to hear that from him." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs. Can't you just believe me?"

"Not this time. Come on."

He took her arm and pulled her with him to the elevator.

"Gibbbbbbbs. That's stupid."

"I don't care."

"How is Jones by the way? Is he still breathing?"

"Yeah. But he will get some black points from the table." Tony answered.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Gibbs said "I barely touched him."

"Barely? Then why is Tony saying that he will get some black points?"

"Because it's Dinozzo."

They reached the elevator and together they drove downstairs.


	10. 05x03 - Ex-File

**Like I promised here is another chapter.**

 **This time I want to thank KrisShannon. Thank you for your nice reviews. And thank you for new ideas for the episode "Bloodbath". Like I wrote at the beginning, you can write me scenes you would like to see and which I forgot.**

 **But now enjoy the new chapter.** **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

05x03 – Ex-File

 _"_ _Gibbs, can I hit him?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Can I hit him now, Gibbs?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Abby."_

* * *

After he had interrogated Fred, Gibbs went down to his favorite forensic scientist. He knew that she was angry and he wanted to cheer her up. But when he walked into her lab, he almost walked back out. Her music was very loud and his ears were hurting. Abby was packing a box and it seemed as if those were the belongings of Captain Reynolds, but she seemed pretty upset. Gibbs decided to walk to her stereo first, before he got deaf. When silence filled the room he was relieved.

"Hey! Don't touch my music!"

Now Abby noticed him and looked at him angry.

"I really don't know how you can work like that."

"Do you want anything in particular or did you just come here to shut off my music?"

"Hey! I don't like that tone."

"Well, this is my lab so when I'm in the mood to…"

Within a few steps he reached her and grabbed her elbow. Then he pulled her to him, until she was looking at him.

"Cut the attitude. I know that you are angry because of Fred, but I will not allow you to talk to people, who love you by the way, like you want to."

"I'm not in the mood to be friendly and nice. Fred destroyed the evidence. Okay? He DESTROYED it! I don't want any help ever again! This… OW!"

Shocked she looked at him with wide eyes, while she rubbed her butt.

"I told you to cut the attitude."

"Yeah, but you never smacked me. Or slapped me like you do Tony."

"It was just one smack."

"And it did hurt. Please don't do that ever again."

"If you keep your voice down, I don't have to."

"So I'm not allowed to get angry?"

"Of course you are, but you are not allowed to yell at any of us."

"Sorry." She murmured.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Abs. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't know that Fred…"

"I left him here alone. I gave him the opportunity to erase the whole data. Why was I that stupid, Gibbs? Why didn't I think first? I mean, since when do you tell me to come up and show you my results? Either I come up on my own or you come down, but you never asked me to come up."

"He tricked you. He made you think that he was your friend and because you are always friendly and nice, you believed him."

"It was stupid. I will never trust anybody."

"Hey. You don't trust me?"

"Don't be stupid, Gibbs. Of course, I trust you. It's just…"

"It was a joke, Abs." Gibbs said "I know that you trust all of us."

He pulled her in a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He felt how the tension left her body slowly.

"Gibbs?"

"Hm?"

"I want to go home." She whispered.

"What do you think about that? Give me one more hour and then I take you out for diner. Deal?"

"Actually I just wanted to go in to my bed, pull my blanket over me and don't stand up until it is Monday."

"This is not an option. At 5 pm I expect you in front of my desk."

"And when I'm not there?"

"Then you will get another smack. Or two."

"Not nice, Gibbs."

"I'm your boss and when I tell you something I expect that you do it."

"I don't need my boss right now. I need my papa bear."

For that she got another kiss and he hugged her tighter.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Okay. So 5 pm at my desk. You decide which restaurant."

"Are you sure? You don't have to take me out. You just could give me another hug and then…"

"Abs. If I wouldn't be sure, I wouldn't make this suggestion. 5 pm."

"Okay. I will be there."

"Good." Gibbs said and gave Abby a last kiss.

Then he released her and walked to the elevator, to finish his report upstairs.


	11. 05x05 - Leap of Faith

**This time it is a little short, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

 **Thanks for the nice reviews. I really love them. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

05x05 – Leap of Faith

 _"_ _Maybe you should take that job offer."_

 _"_ _I can't believe you would say that to me Gibbs? How could you think that I would be leaving? Because I got a little mad? So what?! We're family, that's allowed._ _"_

* * *

 _"_ _Give it up Tony."_

 _"_ _She will always be the favorite, Tony."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_

* * *

At the end of the day Abby shut down her babies and then she went upstairs. The office was empty, but Gibbs' lamp was still burning. Smiling Abby took a black rose and laid it on Gibbs' desk.

"You're still here?"

Surprised she looked up and saw Gibbs, who was walking towards her.

"Yeah and you obviously too."

"I had a little talk with the director."

"Sure. Oh. By the way thanks for the roses."

Gibbs leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You earned it."

"I think Tony was a little jealous today."

"He will get over it."

Abby smiled and Gibbs walked behind his desk.

"And I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For my behavior yesterday. I didn't mean to get angry with you. It was just…"

"Abs."

Gibbs walked back to her and hugged her.

"You don't have to apologize. It was a long day and you were stressed. I understand that."

"That's not an excuse, but thanks."

He gave her another kiss on her head and squeezed her softly.

"Do you think I should leave NCIS?" She suddenly whispered.

"No."

"Then why did you tell me to take this job offer?"

"I thought that maybe you are unsatisfied here and what I heard from Tony… well it didn't sound bad for you."

"I don't want to leave you. Or Tony. Or McGee. Or Ziva. Or…"

"I get it Abs."

"Please never say that to me ever again. Never ever."

"I won't."

"Because I love my job. I really do. No matter how long or stressed a day is. I'll never…"

"Abby. I won't suggest it again."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little. Why?"

"I need something to eat. Are you in? I'll pay."

"You already gave me the roses."

"They were for solving our case. The dinner is for my stupidity."

"You're not stupid."

"I told you to take this job offer. That was really stupid."

"Fine. I'm in."

"Good."

Gibbs released her, took his coat and his keys and then he offered her his arm. Smiling Abby took it and together they walked to the elevator.


	12. 05x07 - Requiem

**Here is another chapter. Are there any episodes I missed until now? Just tell me and I will see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

05x07 – Requiem

 _"_ _My first and still my best friend, Kelly. Forever in my mind."_

 _"_ _Gibbs' daughter was named Kelly."_

 _"_ _One and the same."_

 _"_ _Mystery solved."_

* * *

When Abby arrived at Gibbs' house she couldn't find him. He wasn't even in his basement, although the light was burning. Suddenly she noticed the open back door and took a look outside.

"Gibbs?"

"I'm here."

In the next second he appeared in front of her. Abby gave him a questioned look when she saw his dirty jeans.

"I had something to do."

"Okay." Abby answered.

She knew that she wouldn't get a better answer, so she decided to take what she got.

"I'm fine."

"What do you mean?"

Gibbs closed the door and walked to the sink, while Abby watched him.

"You don't need to check on me."

"Who says that I do this?"

Gibbs turned around and raised his eyebrow. Immediately Abby looked down to escape his look.

"You can't lie, Abby."

"Sure I can!" She protested. "I'm just here, because… because…"

"You can stop looking for excuses. We both know the truth."

He dried his hands and then he walked to his fridge.

"Do you want a beer?"

"Yes."

They sat down on the couch and drank their beer in silence. After a few minutes Gibbs started to speak.

"You are the one who came here, so shouldn't you be the one do the talking?"

"I'm thinking about what to say."

"Why?"

"Because you made it clear that you don't want to talk about THIS subject."

"Abs." Gibbs sighed. "I really don't need to be cheer up. Maddie is fine and we both live our lives like we did before."

"But Gibbs. This case wasn't like our usual cases. It hit you hard and I don't care how often you tell me that you are fine, because I don't believe you. She reminded you of Kelly and no one expect from you to be fine."

"Yes, she reminded me of Kelly and how much I miss her, but that's all."

"Now you are the one, who is lying."

"I won't talk about it anymore." Gibbs sighed and stood up. "If there is nothing else you want to talk about, then I will go down and work on my boat."

"Gibbs…"

"No, Abby. You can join me if you want or you can go home. But I don't need a babysitter."

Abby opened her mouth to protest, but then she closed it again. She knew when she had lost a fight. And it seemed as if Gibbs knew it as well, because he walked to his basement, without looking at her again. So she thought about what she should do. Of course, she could leave him, but she didn't want to. Suddenly she had an idea. She got up and followed the man, who was like a father for her. She wasn't Kelly, but she would be there for him, just like he was always for her. Gibbs looked up when she walked down the stairs, but then he worked on his boat. Abby sat down on the last step and watched him, but she didn't say a word.

* * *

Hours later Abby had fallen asleep. The bottle was standing on the ground and her head was leaning against the wall. Gibbs put his tools away and then he walked over to the sleeping woman. He knew that she was afraid that he would fell into this dark hole after Maddie reminded him of Kelly again, but it had been the truth when he told her that he was fine. Of course, he missed his wife and daughter very much, but he knew that he wasn't alone. He had a new family and Abby was a big part of it. Sometimes she reminded him of a little child, although she was way too old for that. Sighing he pulled her in his arms carefully. Immediately she snuggled against him, which made him smile. Slowly he carried her upstairs to his guest room. Gibbs laid her softly on the bed, but this time she woke up. Abby barely managed it to open her eyes, because she was really tired.

"Gibbs?"

"Sh. Sleep."

"No." She murmured. "I'm supposed to take care of you."

"I'm fine, Abs. You did a great job."

"You're lying."

Chuckling he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep."

He took her shoes off, but because of that she became more awaken. When Gibbs wanted to pull the blanket over her, she tried to stand up. Quickly Gibbs put his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep?"

"I can't. I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"And you did."

"No. I fell asleep. I'm horrible. I…"

"Abs."

Sighing he laid down on the bed and pulled Abby with him. She made a few weak attempts to free herself, before she finally relaxed and snuggled against him.

"I know that you want to help. And I appreciate it. I really do. But I'm not a little child you need to take care of."

"Me neither, but still you look after me."

"Well, that's because you sometimes act like one and then I have this strong feeling to protect you. Besides, you never said that you wouldn't like it."

"Because I like it, when you are in papa bear mode."

"And isn't it the assignment of the parents to take care of their children and not the assignment of the children to take care of their parents?"

"Sure, but in our family everyone looks out for the others. You taught us that."

"Yes I did, but…"

"And you were hurt when you saw Maddie, even if you don't admit it. We know you were and that is why I came here tonight."

"Did you talk to the others?"

"Sure. We decided to part the week. Each of us has a day."

"What?!"

"Don't be mad. We love you and want to help you."

"No. Tomorrow you will tell them that this isn't necessary, because I'm fine."

"No, I won't. We planned…"

"Abby. Promise me that you will talk to them."

"What if I don't? Will you kick me out?"

"Of course not. But I think that I will have to start locking my door."

"What? You said that it would be always open for us."

"And it is. But I like my privacy and I don't want to deal every night with one of you."

"Every second night?"

"Abby."

"Fine. I'll talk to them."

"Thank you. And now sleep. It is late."

Gibbs gave her a kiss on her head and then he tried to stand up. Quickly Abby put her arm around his waist, so that it looked as if she would hug him.

"Abby."

"Stay here."

"Now you are acting like a little child again."

"If you don't stay I'll tell the team that we can't let you out of sight."

"That is called black mailing."

"You started it with threatening me to lock your door."

"Will you sleep when I stay?"

"Yes."

"Without any further discussion?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

He took off his shoes and then he grabbed the blanket. When he pulled it over them Abby put her arm back over his waist, while Gibbs put his around her shoulders.

"Good night Gibbs."

"Good night Abby."


	13. 05x13 - Dog Tags

**Thank you to VG LittleBear and Woodenbear for noticing my mistake in the last chapter. Of course, the name is Maddie Tyler and not Maggie. Don't know how I came on Maggie, but it happened and I apologize.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

5x13 – Dog Tags

 _"_ _All right I know I shouldn't have taken him without authorization. But time was off the essence. And besides Jethro may have uncovered an important clue!"_

 _"_ _Or maybe it's another one of his victims and he's confessing."_

 _"_ _Or maybe it's his lunch."_

* * *

While Ducky and Jimmy put the remains of the dead dog on their stretcher, Gibbs decided to have a little talk with his little girl. He grabbed her arm and took Jethro's leash out of her hands.

"Ziva. Take the dog."

"Gibbs!"

"Wait, what? No. You can't be serious."

"Take him."

"He will kill me."

"He won't. It's a dog."

"Yeah a dog, who loves Abby."

Gibbs gave her the look and then she took the dog, while Gibbs brought Abby to her car. For a second it seemed as if Jethro would follow them, but then he lied down beside Ziva.

"I need to go back to Jethro."

"You need to listen."

"Gibbs. He knows that you all are against him. Without me there is no one who will fight for him. And I will not allow…"

"You shall listen!" Gibbs said louder and shoved her a little harder against her car.

"Ow." Abby answered and rubbed her arm, but it didn't hurt too much.

After all this was Gibbs and he would never hurt her.

"That was stupid, Abby."

"I know, but I had to. I know that you don't believe me…"

"Gibbs, watch out!" Ziva yelled.

Jethro was running towards them and everyone saw that he was ready to kill.

"Jethro don't!"

Before Gibbs could react, Abby was standing in front of him to protect him from Jethro. Immediately the dog became calmer and walked the rest to Abby. She sank to the ground and hugged the panting dog.

"You can't hurt them. They are my friends."

"Abby, go away from him."

"No. He just wanted to protect me."

"Abby, you are so close to get your first head slap."

This time she stood up, but she held Jethro at his dog collar.

"Please don't shoot him."

"Put him in your car and close the doors."

"Gibbs…"

"Abby my nerves are really thin now."

"Come on Jethro."

She opened the door and the dog jumped inside. After she closed the door, she stood herself in front of the dog, so that Gibbs wouldn't see him anymore.

"Just because you are blocking my sight, it doesn't make me less angry."

"Gibbs, I…"

"No. Now I will talk and you will listen."

Abby opened her mouth, but closed it a second later and looked down at her feet.

"What you did today was totally irresponsible. At first you leave the navy yard, without telling anyone and then you take the dog with you, who is extremely dangerous."

"Jethro isn't…"

"I said that you are listening! I know that you love this dog, but I don't allow you to risk your life because of him. You will take him back to the navy yard and then you put him in the cage. I don't want to see him running around in your lab anymore. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Abby whispered, while tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Then go now. Prepare the dog, for when the dog handler comes to take him with her."

This time Abby looked up in shock.

"Gibbs. She will kill him. Please, I just need a little more time to…"

"I will not discuss this any further. Go."

"Gibbs…"

"Go, Abby!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

With tears in her eyes, Abby got inside her car and drove away. Gibbs sighed, while he watched her. He didn't like it when he has to yell at her, but he couldn't allow her to walk around with a deadly dog. Little could he know that Abby decided to ignore his order and instead she locked herself and the dog up.

* * *

At the end of the day, Abby shut down her babies and grabbed her gear. She was happy. Jethro was alive and she had convinced McGee to take him. With him Jethro would have a good life. When she entered the office of the team she saw that everyone was gone except for Gibbs. When she saw him, she remembered how he had yelled at her on the navy base. A part of her felt horrible for disobeying him and she didn't like that feeling. So she decided to talk to him and walked to him.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Hey Abs."

He just looked up for a second, before he went back to his report.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About Jethro and that I disobeyed you."

"There is not much to talk about."

"Yes it is. Look I didn't want to disobey you. You know that I love you, but you wanted to give him to our murderer and she would have killed…"

"You didn't know that she was our murderer when you disobeyed me."

"Okay yes I didn't, but I knew that he was innocent."

"You wanted him to be innocent."

"No, I knew it. My gut was telling me that he was innocent. Just like your gut always warns you."

"Don't compare my gut with yours."

"Why not? Fine, I'm not a super-agent like you are, but I have a gut too and I…"

"Your big heart for animals is sometimes misguiding your gut."

"It's not."

This time Gibbs only raised his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe. But not often."

Gibbs chuckled and then he threw his pen on his desk.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Do you forgive me?"

Gibbs walked around his desk and pulled her in a big hug.

"I do. But if you do anything like this again, than I will give you your first head slap. That I promise you."

"I hope you don't."

"Well we will see."

"Do you bring me to my car?" Abby asked and took a step back.

"No."

"No? I thought you forgave me."

"I did."

"But?"

"I won't bring you to your car, because I'll bring you to mine."

"But what about my car?"

"It takes a nap. For a week."

"A week? Yeah, good joke."

"Actually that wasn't a joke. You are grounded."

"I'm what?!"

"You're grounded, because you disobeyed me."

"You can't ground me, because I'm not living with you."

"You will. For the next week."

"I will not stay at your house a whole week."

"And here I thought you know me better."

With those words, he took her arm and pulled her softly to the elevator. Abby stumbled a little, before she could walk with him.

"Gibbs. You can't…I mean I… Gibbs." Abby stuttered, but Gibbs only smiled.


	14. 06x04 - Heartland

**Okay this time it really took me long and I'm really sorry, but I had a busy week. At least this chapter is longer than the last ones.**

 **I know I already thanked VG LittleBear in a pm, but I want to do it again. Thank you for being my beta now. I'm really glad about your help.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

06x04 – Heartland

 _"_ _I wonder how Leroy can get some work done when he is surrounded with such beautiful women."_

" _Are you always that awkward with woman?"_

* * *

Carefully she sneaked to the door.

Everyone was sleeping, and she didn't want to wake up anyone in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing?" a male voice whispered behind her.

"Tony!" Abby whispered back. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You should be upstairs in bed."

"Yeah, I know. But I want to look around."

Silently she opened the front door and went outside.

"When Gibbs finds out that you are gone, he will be furious."

"Come on, Tony. You can't tell me that you don't want to see the town where Gibbs grew up."

"Of course I want to, but in the middle of the night? You will see nothing."

"That's not true. The moon is shining, so I'll see enough. And I don't want to talk to the people. At least not now. Now I just want to see everything and I want to imagine that he went there too, when he was younger."

"Gibbs will kill you."

"What are you doing there?" a well-known voice asked.

Immediately Tony stood still, while Abby quickly hid behind the wall. She hoped that Gibbs hadn't seen her and that Tony wouldn't say anything.

"Hey boss. I didn't hear you coming. Can't sleep?"

No answer. Abby could only imagine that Gibbs was giving Tony 'the look'.

"Yeah, you're right. I should go back to bed," said Tony, and started to close the door.

"Stop!" said Gibbs, before the door was fully closed.

Confused, Tony looked at him until Gibbs told him with a movement of his hand to open the door again.

"Abby, come back in."

Immediately the tension left her body.

She was caught. Slowly she turned to the entrance to face Gibbs.

"Hey."

Again he didn't speak and instead he just waved her in. But other than Tony she didn't obey.

"Gibbs. I just want to see the town."

"Not at night."

"When it is day you won't let me either."

"That's because we have work to do."

"Come on, Gibbs. You grew up here. I want to see your town."

"You already saw it when you and Tony drove here."

"I didn't really see anything. I won't be gone for long. I promise."

"No."

"Just an hour."

"No."

Angry she turned up her lip.

Then she saw his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes. Which meant that she could run away and he …

"Don't even think about it. I would follow you. Even without shoes."

"How do you …?"

"Even I could see what you were planning," said Tony, and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Abby took a step towards the door, and when Gibbs turned his back, she ran.

She heard Tony's loud gasp when he saw what she was doing, but she didn't stop.

* * *

After a few minutes she realized that Gibbs wasn't following her, so she slowed down and tried to stabilize her breath. She was surprised that Gibbs hadn't followed her.

Usually he meant what he said.

When she could breathe again, she walked through the streets.

Stillwater was a small town, but nice.

Abby didn't understand why Gibbs never spoke of his hometown.

He had a really sweet father and nice neigh… okay maybe not nice neighbors. They blew up the car with the evidence, so they were definitely not nice. Abby walked, and walked, and enjoyed the night, but she noticed that she got more and more tired. She yawned more often and started to rub her eyes.

"Are you done, now?"

Surprised Abby looked up. Gibbs was standing in front of her and this time he wore shoes.

"Gibbs," yawned she. "How did you find me?"

"I never lost you."

"Yes you did. I walked for at least half an hour, and I never saw you."

"It's an hour by now, and just because you couldn't see me, it doesn't mean that I wasn't there."

"But why didn't you stop me? I thought you didn't want me to go?"

"I stop you now."

He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Tired Abby laid her head on his shoulder.

"You saw everything you wanted to?"

"I guess. But I would love to speak to the people tomorrow. I'm sure that they have great stories about the young you."

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen."

"I can't even talk to one person?"

"No. Let's go."

"I think I got lost. I don't know where your father's house is."

"That's okay. I know."

"How far did I go?"

"I stopped you, before you could walk too far away again."

"Wait. I walked back instinctively?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs pulled her forwards slightly, and Abby stumbled a little before she was walking beside him.

And Gibbs was right. They needed only five minutes until they arrived at the house of his father.

Tony was lying on his mattress, but he wasn't asleep yet. While Gibbs closed the door, Abby walked to her friend and sat down beside him.

"Thanks that you tried to help me," whispered she. "That was really nice of you."

"I didn't think that you would get that far. What took you so long?"

"Gibbs allowed me to walk around. He just stopped me a few minutes ago."

"Wow. You are so lucky. If I had tried that, he wouldn't even have given me five minutes."

"That's because you talk too much," said Gibbs, and gave him a light head slap. "Come on, Abs. Time for bed."

"I'll stay here," she yawned.

She tried to lie down beside Tony, but Gibbs wouldn't let her.

"No. Your bed is upstairs."

"There is enough space for all of us here. And I don't care if I sleep on the floor."

"Abby."

"Gibbs. Just give me a pillow and I'll promise to sleep."

"But…"

"Or you fight with me, which will take a while."

Gibbs sighed. Why was it so hard for him to deny her something? Abby, who knew that she had won, smiled.

But when she tried to lie down again, Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and moved her to his mattress.

"Gibbs!"

Tony chuckled quietly. Gibbs released Abby, and then he took off her shoes.

"Gibbs! I won't allow you to sleep on the floor! I…"

"You won't allow me?" Gibbs asked her with arched eyebrows.

"Well … yes?"

"I will not sleep on the floor."

"Oh. I mean good."

He took off his own shoes and then he lied down beside her.

"Now sleep."

"With you by my side?"

"It's only to make sure that you won't get up again."

Abby smiled, and then she cuddled against him until her head and one of her hands were resting on his chest.

Gibbs put his arm around her, pulled her a little bit closer and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Good night Abby."

"Good night."

Silence fell in the room.

"Gibbs?" Abby whispered quietly, so that only Gibbs could hear her.

"Hm?"

"I like your home town."

Gibbs smiled, but this time he didn't answer.

* * *

In the morning Jackson Gibbs was the first who was awake.

Entering his living room, he was surprised when he saw his son and Abby.

"Didn't she go upstairs last night?" he murmured.

In that moment Gibbs woke up. He rubbed his eyes until he saw his father.

"Dad? Why are you standing there?"

"I just think that my memory got worse. I could have sworn that the girls went upstairs last night."

Carefully Gibbs turned Abby on her back, but he wasn't careful enough. Confused she blinked a few times.

"Gibbs?"

"Shh. Sleep on."

"What are you doing?" she yawned.

"I need coffee. Sleep."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead and then he stood up. Jackson smiled when he saw that little gesture.

"What?" Gibbs asked, but his father just shook his head and went to his kitchen.

They closed the door, so that the team wouldn't hear them anymore.

"It seems you've found a replacement for Kelly," said Jackson with his normal voice.

"No one can replace Kelly."

"Of course not, I'm sorry. I didn't want to imply that you try to forget Kelly. But you like that girl."

"I care for her. She is a good person."

"If you say so."

"I need a coffee."

The team needed almost an hour until everyone was awake. Tony and Abby were the last ones.

Sleepy they walked into the kitchen, where everyone was already eating their breakfast.

"Good morning," said Abby.

"Coffee?" Tony asked.

"Over there," answered Gibbs.

He stood up to give Abby his seat.

She was still rubbing her eyes, so he went over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sit down. I'll bring you you're coffee."

"And where will you sit?"

"I already ate. How did you sleep?"

"Good, until I lost my warm pillow."

"Don't get used to it."

"But you are a great pillow."

"Sit down."

Abby smiled, but this time she obeyed.

"Good morning, Mr. Gibbs."

"Good morning, Abby. Are you a sleepwalker?"

"A sleepwalker? No. Why?"

"Well, I remember that you went with Ziva upstairs last night, but this morning you were downstairs."

"Dad!" Gibbs said loudly, but he got no reaction.

"Oh. That's because I was outside last night."

"Outside?"

"Yes. I wanted to see the town, so I went out when everyone was sleeping. Although… that's not true. Tony was awake and Gibbs too. They caught me, but Gibbs allowed me to walk around for an hour. After that I didn't want to go back upstairs so I stayed with the others.

And Gibbs wanted to keep an eye on me, so that I wouldn't go outside again. He let me stay on his mattress."

"You allowed her to stay outside for an hour?" Ziva asked surprised.

"Don't be so surprised," answered Tony. "She is his favorite. Did you forget?"

Jackson shrugged when Gibbs gave his senior field agent a head slap.

"Ow!"

"Gibbs, please. He is still tired. Don't be so hard on him," said Abby and then she took a toast.

"If he doesn't want a head slap he should stop talking."

"Thanks, boss."

Gibbs brought Abby her cup of coffee.

"Ziva. McGee. Go and pack your bags. We leave in an hour."

"On it boss."

Quickly the two agents stood up and left the kitchen.

"Why do we have to leave that early? I haven't talked to anyone yet."

"You had my father and now it is time to leave."

"But Gibbs, I…"

"Drink your coffee and eat your breakfast. In an hour we are gone."

Abby pouted, but then her face lit up.

"So Mr. Gibbs. How was Gibbs when he was a kid?"

"Abby!"

"What? You said that I have your father and…"

"I said 'you HAD my father'."

"We are still here."

"If you don't stop, you will leave without breakfast and coffee."

"Leroy. Stop being so rude. This is my house and she can ask me as many questions as she'd like."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," answered Abby with a smile.

"Don't! Or you will leave this house real quick!"

"Your father said…"

"I know what he said, but you better listen to what I'm saying."

Suddenly Jackson started to laugh. Surprised Abby and Gibbs turned around.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

"Did we say something funny?"

"No, my dear. You just remind me of my grandchild."

"Dad!" Gibbs hissed, but his father didn't listen.

"Kelly was just like you. When she was with me, she always did things Leroy didn't allow. She disagreed with him, but she always knew how far she could go."

"Oh."

Abby looked at Gibbs, who looked as if he was ready to kill his father. He was still standing beside her, so she took his hand. Surprised Gibbs looked at her and his sight softened. Abby smiled at him and then she turned back to Jackson.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to remind you of your grandchild. I'm sure it's hard for you, too."

"Yes it is hard and I'm sad that she was taken from us so soon, but don't be sorry. I'm glad that my son found someone, who makes him laugh again."

At the last sentence Jackson looked at his son, who gave him a small nod. He understood.

"Oh, she makes him laugh. Don't worry. Actually I think she is the only one for whom he smiles. I rarely get a smile. Mostly I get the head slaps," said Tony, while eating his toast.

"And you earn every one of them," answered Gibbs.

Tony gave him the evil eye, while Abby and Jackson started to laugh.

"Not funny, boss."


	15. 06x06 - Murder 2,0

**A new chapter. Thanks again to my beta VG LittleBear, for the correction of my mistakes and grammar.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter. I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

06x06 – Murder 2.0

 _"_ _This…I just have two questions. This video, it's different than the others. Why?"_

 _"_ _Okay, what's the other question?"_

 _"_ _Can I stay with you tonight?"_

* * *

Gibbs smiled when he thought about what had happened earlier. Of course, he had been afraid for his favorite forensic scientist. Though it had been cute when she had asked him whether or not she could stay with him. Now she was lying on his couch and slept. Gibbs sat at his table and watched her, while he drank a beer. Suddenly Abby moaned and started to move.

"No. Leave me alone. No."

Slowly he stood up and walked to her.

"Go away. No."

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the couch, and softly stroked her hair out of her face. It was the third time that he did this tonight, and it had worked every time.

"Shh. I'm here. He won't hurt you."

Smiling he watched how Abby relaxed deeper into sleep. He waited until she was breathing calmly again, before standing up. But this time his calming words hadn't been enough. She began to sweat again within seconds.

"No. No, no, NO!"

Abby opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She was breathing heavily, as if she had run a marathon. Again Gibbs sat down on the edge of the couch. "Hey. It was just a nightmare."

"I know," said she, while tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. I'm here. You're safe," said Gibbs and wiped away the tears.

"I know that I'm safe."

"Then why the tears?"

"Because I thought that I would sleep better, being with you. I know that I'm always safe when I'm here. And I thought that this would help."

"But it doesn't."

"No. I'm still scared, and I have nightmares. Why isn't it working, Gibbs?"

Sighing he grabbed her legs and pulled her nearer to the edge of the bed. Then he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Abby closed her eyes. She liked it when she was lying in Gibbs' arms. Because he gave her the feeling that nothing bad could happen.

"Is that better?" inquired Gibbs softly.

"I feel better, but I don't know if this is working. Besides you can't sleep like that. It is way too uncomfortable."

"Don't think about me. You need sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep, when I know that you won't? No, I need to find another solution."

"Abs, would you please just try to sleep?"

"No, I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he changed position until he was lying on the pillow, and Abby was almost lying on him.

"Satisfied?"

"Not completely, but it's better than before."

"Then sleep now. Please."

Abby stopped arguing and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long until she had fallen asleep again. Gibbs listened to her breathing and after a few minutes he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hours later Abby woke up again, but this time not from a nightmare. No, she had heard a strange sound coming from upstairs. Carefully she got out of Gibbs' arms. When he stirred, she held her breath, and waited until he settled down again. Then she walked silently to the stairs. The house was dark and although she had slept so often here, she was scared of the shadows. She shouldn't be afraid of the dark, and yet she felt her hands shaking.

"Damn it, Abby. You are not five years old!" she whispered to herself. "You are a grown-up, and grown-ups are not afraid of shadows! This is not the Monsters, Inc.! This is the real world!"

She noticed the baseball bat which was leaning against the wall. This would be a good weapon against whoever was upstairs. She grabbed it, and then walked slowly up the stairs to the upper floor. The sound came from the first room, but the door was closed. Abby thought about her possibilities to get into that room, when she heard a creak on the steps. Someone was behind her.

'Damn it. It was a trap. How could I be that stupid? Well, at least I have the baseball bat. They will not get me that easy,' thought Abby.

She grabbed the baseball bat tighter and when she felt the person behind her, she quickly turned around and swung her weapon. Sadly the person was quick and ducked.

"Abs!" Gibbs hissed angryly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Oops. Now she wasn't so sad that he had ducked.

"Sorry," whispered Abby, letting the bat sink.

"Give me that!" he took the baseball bat out of her hands.

Now she saw that he had his gun in his other hand.

"Would you please tell me what this is about?"

"I heard something, so I wanted to see what it was."

"And why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, I… I wanted… I just thought…"

"Forget it. Let's go downstairs."

"But Gibbs. What about the noise?"

"What sound? All I'm hearing is you."

"Listen."

They went silent and then he heard it too. It sounded as if someone was knocking against a door. Gibbs laid the baseball bat down and held his gun tighter.

"Stay here," whispered the Special Agent.

"No. I'm coming with you."

"Abby…"

"What if someone attacks you? I can't just stay here, and wait for you to get killed."

He opened his mouth again, but Abby walked behind him and grabbed his shirt. "I'm coming with you."

Gibbs rolled with his eyes, but he didn't protest anymore. Instead he walked to the door. Then he grabbed the door knob, Abby's grip on his shirt got tighter. Then he opened the door with one quick move and raised his gun. The room was empty. Abby risked a look over his shoulder and raised her brow when she saw that there was no one. In this moment they heard the knock again. It came from across the room. When Gibbs saw what it was he relaxed and lowered his gun. It was his window. He had forgotten to close it and because of the wind, it opened and closed itself.

"It is just a window, Abs. Nothing to worry about."

She let his shirt go and he crossed the room and closed the window. When he turned around he saw that Abby was checking the room.

"There's no one here, Abby. Just you and me."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Come on. Let's go down. Otherwise we will be late tomorrow."

He came back towards her, when Abby's gaze fell on the big bed.

"Can't we sleep here?"

"You can sleep here if you want to."

"And what about you?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Gibbs. The bed is big enough for both of us."

"I like my couch."

"And I like the bed. But if you are not with me, I will not sleep. I just managed to sleep a few hours, because you were with me."

"Abby."

"Please, Gibbs. Please, please, please." She looked at him with her best big puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Is that a yes?"

Sighing Gibbs turned around and went to the bed. Abby smiled.

"I really have to learn to say no."

"No you don't," answered Abby and slid under the blanket.

Gibbs didn't answer. He laid his gun on the bedside cabinet and then he lied down beside her.

As soon as he was lying, Abby snuggled against him, and he put his arm around her.

"Now sleep."

"Thank you Gibbs," whispered she, and closed her eyes.

His only response was a soft kiss on her forehead. Then the house became silent again.


	16. 06x17 - South by Southwest

**Hi guys. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update a new chapter. At first I had a little writer's block and I needed some time to get ideas for the new chapters. And now I got a new job and couldn't upload a new chapter.**

 **Thanks to my beta VG LittleBear. I'm thankful for your help.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

06x17 – South by Southwest

 _"_ _Abs, what are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Is that him? Is that Jack Patterson?"_

 _"_ _What are you doing here, Abby?"_

 _"_ _This is terrible."_

 _"_ _Abby."_

 _"_ _This is all my fault. Gibbs, he was coming to see me."_

* * *

Gibbs watched the young woman in front of him. He could understand that the police officers hadn't believed she belonged to NCIS until he got involved. She was wearing unrelieved black, a dog collar around her neck, and the antique black parasol didn't make it better. But normally she wouldn't appear at their crime scene at all. He didn't know agent Patterson that well, and he wondered what their forensic scientist would have had to do with him. Abby walked closer to the dead body, but Gibbs was quick. He grabbed her arm and pulled her a few steps back. He didn't want her to go near the body.

"What did he want from you?"

No answer. She was still looking at Patterson. So he blocked her view by standing in front of her. At least he got her attention now.

"What did he want from you?" he repeated slowly.

"What happens now?"

Okay, maybe he didn't have her attention. Maybe he should ask his questions later. What really worried him was her question. She knew how they worked, and that Ducky would take the body to the Navy Yard. Gibbs guessed that she was still under shock. So he pulled her into a hug and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Ducky will take him back to the Navy Yard, and then we find out what happened."

This time he got a small nod.

"Boss?" Tony's voice rang out behind him.

Gibbs let Abby go and turned towards his senior field agent to whom he'd handed the visitor card found in the dead man's hand previously.

"I left a message on the mailbox. Ziva and McGee talked to the people who'd found him, but they couldn't help us. Special Agent Patterson was already dead when they arrived. Ducky and Palmer are ready to go."

"Good. Pack everything and then we'll drive back."

"Er… boss?"

Tony pointed at Abby, who was slowly walking towards Ducky, who was still kneeling beside the dead agent. Sighing Gibbs walked to her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her carefully with him.

"Okay, new plan," said Gibbs, took Abby's car keys and threw them at Tony. "DiNozzo. Tell McGee to drive her car back to the Navy Yard. We'll take Abby with us."

"Okay. But where is her car?"

"Abs. Do you know where you parked?"

"Down the street. It's just a few meters."

Abby made an attempt to walk in her car's direction, but Gibbs didn't let go. Instead he exchanged a nod with Tony, then guided her to their own vehicle.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs walked right down to his favorite forensic scientist's lab. Ziva had called to tell him that Abby had received a mysterious packet from Patterson. By the time he arrived, she had already unwrapped and scanned the painting.

"There has to be a reason he sent it to you, Abs."

"I don't know. I mean, maybe he guessed the little girl looked like me, or… No, that's stupid. I don't know."

"You ever talk about art? … When you weren't talking about forensic evidence what'd you talk about."

"Well that's personal, Gibbs. I feel like you're interrogating me."

"I am."

That was definitively not the right answer. She looked away and Gibbs knew that he needed to change the subject or she wouldn't speak to him at all.

"Okay, she's reading a book. The book got a title?"

He heard how she clicked with the mouse.

"No."

"Abby, Patterson died getting this to you."

"I know. It's just totally weirding me out."

Gibbs sighed. This case wasn't easy, and he didn't want to fight with his forensic scientist.

"Abby, you said you got a match on the slug."

"Yeah. Okay, the one on the left is one that Ducky took from Patterson. I ran it through the NIBIN database. It's an exact match to the one on the right, which was used in an unsolved murder of a businessman in Scottsdale, Arizona two years ago."

Abby turned around and studied the painting, while Gibbs watched her. He was good at reading people, which made him such a good interrogator. He always knew when someone was lying to him. When Abby told him that she didn't know why Patterson had sent her the painting, he knew that she was telling the truth. She had no clue. But this didn't mean that she wouldn't try to find out. Gibbs put his coffee on her desk and moved behind her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and started to slowly massage her tense muscles.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I don't know what I shall do, Gibbs. I would love to tell you why he sent me this, but I can't."

"You will find out. No stress."

A small laugh escaped her lips, but it sounded ironic. Then she walked back to her desk.

"No stress? Patterson is dead, Gibbs. Dead. And I'm too dumb to find out why he sent me this."

She buried her face in her hands despairingly. Quickly Gibbs came over, grabbed her hands and took them in his own. Then he pulled her to him, until he could press his lips to her forehead.

"You are not dumb. You are one of the smartest people I've ever met," murmured he against her forehead while he held her hands between them.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I say it, because it is true."

"If I'm really that clever, then why can't I tell you? Why don't I know the answer?"

She tried to pull away from him, but Gibbs didn't let her. Instead he held her tighter.

"Abs, you can't know everything."

She didn't answer, but in the next second Gibbs felt his shirtfront getting damp. Immediately, he released her hands and put his arms around her instead. Softly he rubbed soothing circles on her back, while Abby tried her best to stop crying. When she regained her composure, he allowed her to pull away, but just enough to cradle her face in his hands.

"You'll find the answer."

"And when?"

"When you stop beating yourself up and start to use your head again."

This time a small smile appeared on her face.

"Nice Gibbs. No head slap?"

"Didn't I tell you once it wouldn't be on the head?"

"Yeah, but I think I would prefer a light head slap more than your suggestion."

"Not an option."

"Fine. If you don't want to give me a head slap, can I have another hug?"

Gibbs smiled and pulled her in his arms again. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, until he released her with a soft kiss on her head.

"I need to go back to work, Abs."

"I know," sighed Abby. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"Always. Call me if you find something."

He patted her cheek one last time and left her lab.

 **Please leave me some reviews. I would love to hear what you think about my versions.**


	17. 06x21 - Toxic

**So here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review.**

 **Thanks again to my beta VG LittleBear.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

06x21 – Toxic

 _"_ _Perfect. Hi, I'm Abby Sciuto. International bioweapons dealer."_

 _..._

 _"_ _That's it? Is that all you have to say?"_

 _"_ _Check mate."_

* * *

DiNozzo picked up the laptop, while McGee led the handcuffed man away. Then he watched Abby practically run away, before he looked at Gibbs.

"Boss, shall …?"

"I'll go after her. Take our suspect to the Navy Yard."

Tony nodded, and followed McGee to the car. Gibbs sighed, then went after his favorite forensic scientist. She had slowed down while she continued through the crowd. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. Gibbs put his hand on her back, which made her shrug. When Abby saw it was him, she relaxed.

"I thought you would go with Tony and McGee."

She sounded tired, and Gibbs saw that the last three days had left their mark.

"They can handle `Tom´. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Go with Tony and McGee. I just need to walk a little while."

She moved on, but Gibbs was quick. He took her hand, and put it over his arm.

"You don't go alone."

"Gibbs, I'm a big girl. I don't need my daddy to watch me."

"You are tired, Abs. Those last days were hard."

"So now you're giving me a pep talk?"

"I needed you pissed. Without you we wouldn't have found out that Jones wasn't the culprit."

"Hmm."

Gibbs looked at her, and saw the tears in her eyes, which she tried to hold back. He navigated her to the side, out of the throng of people, until they were standing between two stalls.

"Gibbs, what…?"

She couldn't finish her question, because Gibbs pulled her in a hug.

"This isn't your fault," whispered he in her ear.

This was too much for Abby. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and she started to cry. Gibbs rubbed soothing circles on her back. After several minutes the tears stopped.

"Why… why didn't I… didn't I see it… Gibbs?"

"Because you have a big heart, and you always want to see the good in the people. It isn't hard to find that out."

"I'm weak."

"No, you're not."

"You would have known that he was playing a game."

"Don't compare you to me. I'm older than you, and I have experience with such people."

"But…"

"Abs. You did a great job."

He released her, and she looked at him. Her make-up was smeared, which made Gibbs smile. He tried to clean her face with his thumb.

"Ugh. I'm sure I look horrible."

"You don't."

He took her face in his hands, when she looked normal again.

"Come on. I bring you home, and then we order food."

"I would like to go on a little walk."

"Not a chance. You need to sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

Gibbs sighed and pulled her against him.

"Of course you're not. Come on, let's go."

She tried to protest, but Gibbs ignored it, and guided her back to his car. He had planned to take her home after they had caught their suspect, so he had told Tony to take another car with McGee. Of course, he didn't tell her that he meant his home. Otherwise she wouldn't have gotten into the car. And he wanted to have an eye on his little girl.

* * *

At his home Abby almost fell asleep as soon as her head made contact with Gibbs' pillow. Gibbs pulled off her shoes, and then he put his blanket over her. It had been very long days for her, and he knew her well enough to tell that she probably hadn't slept very much. He shut off the light, and walked in his basement. Then he took his phone, and called his senior field agent.

"DiNozzo!" answered Tony.

"What does our suspect say?"

"He wants a lawyer."

"And?"

"Nothing else. How is Abby?"

"Asleep. I'll get her to eat something later."

"Yeah, she probably hasn't eaten much in the last days."

"Like she didn't sleep."

"She should take a week off."

"I'm pretty sure that won't work."

"Well, I wish you good luck."

"See you tomorrow."

Gibbs closed his mobile phone, and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He decided to work on his boat until Abby woke up. He was surprised, when she came down the stairs only an hour later.

"Hey. Why don't you sleep?"

"I can't. I always see Tom, and how he fooled me."

"Abs. Didn't I tell you that it wasn't your fault?"

"You did, but that doesn't make it easier to accept."

"What would make it better?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Oh, so now you want a hug?"

"Yeah."

"What about earlier? When I tried to hug you, you didn't like it."

"What? That's not true. I accepted your hug. I even allowed you to guide me to your car."

"Earlier, Abs. Earlier."

"When?"

"After Tony and Ziva brought you back to the Navy Yard."

"When did you try to hug me? I just remember how angry I was, because I thought that Jones used me."

"I tried to give you a hug when you stormed into the office."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Gibbs I'm sorry. I didn't notice that."

"It's okay. You were angry."

"No, it's not okay."

Immediately she came over, and threw her arms around him. Gibbs laughed, but he returned the hug. He liked the feeling of having her in his arms. It meant that she was safe, and unharmed, and that was something he really liked.

"Am I forgiven?" Abby asked, without letting him go.

"You did nothing wrong. So there is no need to forgive you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me."

"Always. But now you should eat something. I bet you haven't eaten much in the last days," said Gibbs and pushed her off him.

"Not really. But I'm not hungry. So can I just hug you?"

"Not an option. You will eat something. What do you think about pizza?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

The next morning Gibbs brought Abby to the Navy Yard. Of course, she didn't take the free days director Vance offered her. When she and Gibbs arrived at the office the rest of the team was still missing. She watched Tony's desk, while Gibbs walked to his desk, and remembered what happened to her lab.

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked her, when he saw her face.

"No. Can I use your computer for a second?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, which told her that he didn't believe her.

"I just want to check my mails."

"You can check them, when you're in your lab. So why do you need my computer?"

"I… want to install you…"

"Abby. The truth. Please."

"I want to send Tony and McGee an email in your name."

"Why?"

"Because they ruined my lab, and they need to clean it up."

"And why do you want to send an email?"

"Because they won't do it, if I tell them. They will find some lousy excuses. But when I send an email in your name to come down to my lab, then I can lock them in my lab, and they don't have a chance to escape."

"Abby, you know that I don't write emails and they know that too."

"They won't think about it. When they read that it is from you they will come down as quick as possible, because they don't want to anger you. So may I use your computer, or not?"

Gibbs looked at his empty cup of coffee. Then he sighed, and walked over to her.

"I think I need another coffee."

He gave her a little kiss on her cheek, then he left the office. Abby smiled, and quickly walked behind his desk. She wrote the emails within a few minutes. After that she walked to the elevator to get Palmer.

Today would be fun.


	18. 07x22 - Borderland

**So here I am again. I know it has been a long time again, and I feel terrible. But, because this chapter is a short one, I promise that I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks to my beta, who already correct them, this time you really don't have to wait long for the new chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it is not that long. I also hope that you leave me some reviews, because I'd really like to know what you think about them.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

07x22 – Borderland

 _"_ _Do you realize the situation that I'm in now?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know."_

 _"_ _Do you understand the choice that I have to make now?"_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _Stop saying` I know´."_

 _"_ _What do you want me to say?"_

 _"_ _Tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that I made a mistake with the ballistics or…"_

 _"_ _No… No, I can't say that."_

 _"_ _Then…tell me how much I've been like a daughter to you and how much you love me."_

 _"_ _Will that help?"_

 _"_ _No… What I really need to know, Gibbs, … is if you're gonna love me… no matter what."_

* * *

The question broke Gibbs' heart. How desperate did Abby need to be, to ask him this?

"Do I really have to tell you how much I love you?"

"No, I know that you love me. But I need to know if you will still love me, no matter what I'll do."

"Abs," sighed Gibbs, and put his tools down, "don't ever ask me such a question. Nothing you will ever do will make me stop loving you."

When Gibbs looked up again, he saw that tears were falling down her cheeks. She hadn't moved an inch. Slowly he moved over to the woman he thought of as a daughter. Before he reached her she stirred, and in the next second she lay in the arms of her boss. Softly he stroked her hair, while he waited until her tears dried up. When he found that she was breathing regularly again, he tried to talk to her.

"Do you feel better now?"

"No. Why does this happen to us? What did we do?"

"I'm sorry that I got you into this situation. I never wanted to pull you into any of my messes."

"I'm scared Gibbs. I couldn't live with myself, if I were to be the one who gets you put in jail."

"Abs, it's not your fault. If I have to go to jail, then I'll go. What I did was against the law."

"You had your reasons."

"Still, it was murder. If it were enough to argument that they had a good reason to kill, no one would go to jail for murder anymore."

"But you are a good person. The others are criminals."

"Not all of them. Many are just like me. Something bad happened to them, and they thought they would do the right thing."

"What if I said that I won't finish my report? That I won't continue to work on it?"

"Don't even think about it. You will finish this case. I won't allow you to put your job at risk!"

"But…"

"No, Abby."

Gibbs pushed her off him, and looked into her eyes. He wanted her to understand that it was important for him that she did what he told her.

"Promise me that you will do as I say."

When he got no answer he shook her a little. She was playing a dangerous game and he didn't like it. He knew how she thought about him, and he was angry at himself that he'd brought her to this situation.

"Abby!"

"I can't! How can I…?"

"Because I say so! Now promise me!"

This time she shook her head. The team leader clenched his teeth. Right now he just wanted to slap her, but he couldn't. This was still Abby, his little girl, and he would never hurt her. No, he needed to get through to her with logic.

"Didn't you tell me that you love your job?"

"I do."

"Then why would you risk it?"

"Because I love you more.

I couldn't work at NCIS if you weren't there. Especially when I had put you in jail."

"Abby. There will be a time, when you'll have to work on without me, even if I didn't have to go to jail. I won't be at NCIS forever. But you will have Tony, and Ziva, and McGee. They will be there for you."

"But it won't be the same," whispered she and Gibbs saw new tears in her eyes.

"Maybe not, but it won't be bad. You already had this experience a few years ago, and it worked good."

"And I didn't like it. Yeah, Tony is not a bad boss, but he is not you."

"No, he is Tony, and that is good. At least I hope it is. Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled when he saw Abby's indignant look.

He was glad that she was still able to show other emotions than sadness. Maybe he could distract her.

"Are you hungry? We could order Chinese, and watch TV."

"Actually I just came here to talk to you. I didn't intend to stay. Besides don't you need to finish this chair?"

"It can wait. Now I want to spend time with my favorite girl."

"Gibbs, I know that you like to work in your basement. You don't need to be nice."

"Oh, don't worry. We will work in my basement. After we've eaten something."

"I'm not really hungry. This whole situation has spoiled my appetite. I think I'll just go home, and try to think about my next step."

"Nope. Come on."

The team leader took her hand, and pulled her with him upstairs before she could protest again. They needed some time together, and he needed more time to convince her to tell the truth. He had made a big mistake all those years ago, but Abby shouldn't risk losing her job because she wanted to save him. As long as he was still the team leader, he'd do anything to help his team. And as far as he knew, he still was.


	19. 07x24 - Rule Fifty-One

**Here is the new chapter like I promised. Sadly no one left a review** **L**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

07x24 – Rule Fifty-One

 _"_ _Gibbs, do they have him? Do they have Mike? ... Can you at least tell me who `they´ are?"_

* * *

Hours later, Gibbs decided to check on his little girl again. The elevator opened with a 'ding', and Gibbs moved out. He stopped, when he saw Derryn standing guard in front of the laboratory door.

"What's going on?"

"Ms Sciuto wanted some privacy, so I decided to stay out here."

"Where is she?"

"In the middle lab, sir. She went in there fifteen minutes ago, and I haven't seen her since."

"And you didn't think about calling me?"

"I'd intended to give her another fifteen minutes before I alerted you. I thought that would be an appropriate interval."

"Thank you, Derryn."

"Sir."

The security guard stepped aside, allowing Gibbs access to the lab. Immediately Gibbs noticed two things. Firstly the lab was dark; there was not even one computer working. Secondly, Abby's music was missing. She always listened to music, even when she was done with her work, and had shut down her computers. He walked to the second door, which opened swiftly upon his approach. He took it as a good sign that she hadn't locked it.

"I'm fine, Derryn. You don't need to check on me."

Gibbs stared at his forensic scientist, who was sitting on the ground with Bert, the farting hippo, in her arms. She had hidden her face in the soft fabric of the toy, so she couldn't see Gibbs. He didn't need to see her face to know that she had cried. Her broken voice told him everything he needed to know. The problem was that it hurt him too, to see her like that. He never wanted to involve any of his team members in his past, and especially not Abby. Not the woman he thought of as a daughter. Slowly he walked to her, and sat down beside her. This got her attention. She looked up to identify him. Gibbs saw the red eyes, which were swollen from the tears, which were still on her cheeks. She looked up to identify him. Gibbs saw her red eyes, which were swollen from tears, some still on her cheeks.

"Gibbs," croaked she, not making an effort to hide her feelings.

The team leader gave her a little smile. When she didn't respond, he laid his arm around her, and pulled her against him. She snuggled against him, and rested her head on his chest.

"He is dead, isn't he?" she whispered.

Gibbs didn't need to ask whom she meant. He knew that she liked Franks as much as he did. Franks hadn't been a mentor to her, like he had been to him, but he had been a good friend, and his death would be a big loss.

"I don't know," answered he honestly, "I hope not."

"Who are they?"

"Abby."

"Why don't you tell me? I'm already in all of this."

"And that's the problem. You already know too much."

"So where is the problem in telling me their names?"

"I don't want you in that any deeper."

"That little information won't…"

"No, Abby. I will not talk about this."

"Gibbs, I'm…"

"No!"

Gibbs felt fresh tears fall on his shirt, and regretted his outburst immediately. In the next moment Abby tried to free herself from him, but he pulled her even tighter against him, and gave her soft kisses on the top of her head.

"Let me go," whispered she and pulled at his arm.

"Listen, I know that you just want to help, but you can't help me with this. Actually you'd risk your job with this situation, and you will not lose your job because of me if I can help it. So I will only tell you what you need to know. Nothing more. The rest is my problem."

"But we are your family. We want to help."

"And I really appreciate this, but this one is on me. If I go down, none of you will come down with me."

Silence filled the lab for minutes, until Abby spoke again.

"I want this to be over."

"It will be soon."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I promise you that I'll find a way to stop Rivera."

"I can't even look him in the eye anymore. As long as we were dealing with agent Macy's murder I could say that her case was more important than his. But now? Gibbs, you know that I'm a horrible liar. If he asks me about the case, I won't be able to lie."

"I know."

"But I want to lie to him, because if I don't, you will end in jail, and I don't want to be the person, who puts you in jail."

"I won't go to jail."

"At least one of us thinks positive."

Gibbs chuckled and gave her another kiss.

Yeah, he thought positive, and now he just needed to find a way to make it happen.


	20. 08x01 - Spider and Fly (1)

**Here is a new chapter for you. Special thanks to my beta VG LittleBear, for the new correction. And I want to thank KrisShannon for the nice reviews.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

08x01 – Spider and the fly (1)

 _"_ _What did you just say?"_

 _"_ _Nothing inappropriate, I hope."_

 _"_ _You want to threaten someone? Then threaten me. Not the people I work with."_

* * *

Nobody spoke, when Rivera walked to the elevator. Actually nobody even moved. They watched how Rivera turned around, and looked at Gibbs a last time. Then the doors opened, and he went in. When the doors closed in front of him everyone started to relax. Gibbs turned around, and saw that Abby was really pale. He took a step towards her, and pulled her to his side. Immediately she put her arms around him, and laid her head on his chest. Gibbs felt how her body was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs murmured against her forehead.

Instead of an answer she squeezed him tighter, but he didn't need one. Of course, she wasn't okay. She had to lie, because of him. She had to keep a secret, because she loved him, and didn't want to put him in jail. It was his fault. She wouldn't be in this situation without him. But Gibbs wasn't the only one who saw that Abby wasn't feeling well. Tony saw it, too, although he didn't know the reason for her discomfort.

"Hey boss, why don't you take Abby back to her lab? It is already late, and we should all be going home."

"Agent DiNozzo is right. Go home. Take some rest. Tomorrow is a new day," said Vance, then he left for his office.

Gibbs gave his senior field agent a nod to thank him, then he guided Abby to the second elevator. Derryn followed them in a discreet distance. The whole time Abby never let him go once, not even when the doors of the elevator closed in front of them, and she didn't talk either. Gibbs was worried, it was so un-Abby like for her not to talk, but he decided to wait until they got to their destination. Arriving at the lab door, he gave Derryn a sign to wait in front of the lab, then he guided Abby to her middle lab.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked quietly, and rubbed his hand up and down her back "talk to me."

"He won't stop."

She didn't let him go, but at least she was talking again.

"He won't stop until you're in jail."

"I'll find a way to stop him."

"How?" Abby asked, and released him, just to walk up and down in her lab. "This man is a diplomat, or at least that's his status. He has money and possibilities we don't have, and he has his sister, who owns a drug cartel, and she has weapons. Lots of weapons. I mean, I haven't actually seen them, but I'm pretty sure that she has many weapons. And…"

"Abs."

Gibbs walked to his favorite forensic scientist to pull her back in his arms, but she refused. Instead she walked away from him again.

"And he knows that I know that you shot his father, and that I'm protecting you. So he tries to frighten me, and it works, because I'm scared. I'm scared to make a mistake. A mistake, which will send you to jail. And then it would be all my fault, and…"

"HEY!"

Shocked she stopped with her rambling, and looked at him with big eyes. He never yelled at her. Not even when he was angry with her, which was something that rarely happened. He went over to her, before she could start walking away again, and cradled her face in his hands.

"You have to stop thinking like that. None of this is your fault. Rivera tries to use you, and we all know that. I know that."

Abby's eyes filled themselves with tears, until the first tear rolled down her cheek. Smiling Gibbs wiped it away.

"Come here."

This time he pulled her into a hug, and stroked softly over her hair while Abby held on.

"I want to go home," murmured she in his chest.

"Mhm, I'll bring you to your car. Do you need anything from here?"

"Not much."

Quickly she released him, and packed her bag. Gibbs watched her, while she shut down her machines. He took her coat, and held it out to her. A small smile appeared on her face, when she allowed him to help her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to bring me to my car. I have Derryn. He can do it, too."

"No, I said that I would bring you, so I'll do it."

He offered her his arm, but she hesitated.

"Abs. I will not let you go out of here alone."

"I wouldn't be alone."

His only response was a furrowed brow.

"Fine."

She took his arm, laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled closer against him. Smiling Gibbs covered her hand with his free hand, and gave her a kiss on her head. Then the two adults left the lab.


	21. 08x01 - Spider and Fly (2)

**I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to my beta VG LittleBear and to KrisShannon for the nice review.**

 **I don't own anything. The characters and the original episode story belong to CBS.**

* * *

08x01 – Spider and the fly (2)

 _"_ _Derryn, you stay with them. You Stay With Them."_

* * *

Exhausted Gibbs left the elevator. Immediately he saw Derryn in front of the autopsy doors, who gave him a small nod.

"You can go home. The danger is over."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

"Good night."

The doors opened with a swish, and allowed Gibbs entry to autopsy. The only light in this room was the lamp on Ducky's desk. The medical examiner and the forensic scientist were sitting in chairs in front of the desk. From the loud snoring it was obvious that Ducky was asleep. Abby had laid her head on her arms on the desk, but she was awake. She looked towards the door when she heard it open, and jumped up when she recognized Gibbs.

"Gibbs!"

He opened his arms, and steeled himself for the coming crush. And she didn't disappoint him. Abby wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him tight, but he didn't care. He closed his arms around her, and hid his face in her hair.

"I was so scared. What happened? Where is Alejandro? Is your father…?"

"It's over."

Surprised Abby pulled away from him, and looked at him with big eyes.

"It is really over? Like over over?

"Are there any other meanings of the word which I don't know?"

"No, I just… I just want to be sure."

"I assure you that Rivera will not touch you ever again."

"I would say that this means you got him," yawned Ducky.

"We did. He went to the safe house, and killed Paloma for us."

"So you won't go to jail, right?" Abby asked still with a little fear in her voice.

"No, I won't."

Happy, she squeezed him again.

"Does this mean that we can go home?" Ducky asked, and walked to his two friends.

"Yes Duck. You don't need protection anymore. Rivera will go to jail, because he murdered his sister. While he didn't intend to do so, it's proof that he intended to murder my father and me."

"Those are really good news."

Ducky grabbed his and Abby's jacket.

"Then I think that I will say good night for today."

Abby released the bossman, and took her jacket.

"Yeah, I think I will too."

"Oh, you will come with me," declared Gibbs.

"Why? You said we don't need protection anymore."

"I promised that I would bring you with me."

"Your father wants to see me?"

Gibbs just smiled secretly, and put his arm around her waist.

"You will see."

* * *

Of course she asked him like a million questions, while they drove to his house, but she had no chance. Not one word came over his lips. So when they entered the house she was skeptical. The first one she saw was Jackson Gibbs on the couch.

"Abby. How nice of you to visit us."

"Hi Jack."

She walked over to him, and gave him one of her famous hugs.

"Did you ask Gibbs to bring me?"

"That was me," a familiar voice said behind her.

Surprised Abby turned around, and watched as Mike Franks walked into the living room.

"Mike!"

She threw her bag on the ground, and ran to her friend. Smiling he opened his arms, and she threw herself in his arms. Franks stumbled a few steps back, while trying not to fall. Gibbs helped his mentor. He took his arm, and pulled him to Abby. Franks gave him a thankful nod.

"Hey kiddo. The probie told me that you were worried because of me. I'm flattered that you care about me that much."

"Of course I care about you. You are my friend. Since when are you here?"

"Hm. A few days, I guess."

Suddenly Abby stiffened. Slowly she pulled away a bit, and looked him in the eyes.

"You've been here, in Gibbs' house, for days?"

"Yes."

"You knew it?"

Abby stepped out of Frank's arms, and walked to Gibbs', who put his gun away.

"You knew it, and you didn't tell me?"

Abby was angry, and Franks noticed it too. Quickly he grabbed Abby's arm, but she shrugged him off.

"Why did you do this?"

Tears had built up in her eyes, and everyone heard that her voice nearly broke. Sighing Gibbs turned to his favorite forensic scientist.

"Abs, I couldn't tell you, because Rivera and Paloma had to believe that Mike was dead."

"You could have told me! I never would have told him! Never!"

"Abs, you already knew too much. I didn't want you in this any further."

"So instead you let me mourn for him? I thought he was dead, Gibbs! Dead!"

This was the time when her tears rolled down her cheeks. Gibbs took a step towards her, but Abby stepped back. Her problem was that Mike was standing behind her, and he pushed her forward, so she stumbled in Gibbs' arms, who pulled her tight against him.

"I'm sorry," murmured he "I thought it was the best for you. I know that you wouldn't have told anyone, but I needed you out of this."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back, until he got a small nod from her. Then he pulled back a little, just so far that he could see her face, and cradled it in his hands. He brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Why don't you sit with Mike and my father on the couch, while I make us dinner?"

He got another nod, and he rewarded her with a soft kiss on her forehead. When Franks put his arm around her shoulders, and guided her to the couch, she didn't protest.

"I will help you with dinner," said Jack, and followed his son to the kitchen.

Abby put her arms around Franks, and cuddled against him.

"You know that he loves you and that he just wants to protect you, do you?" Franks murmured quietly.

"Yes."

"Good. This case was hard for him. He never wanted any of you involved in this, and that you got pulled into this that deep… well, he really didn't like it."

"I know. I really do. And I understand his reasons. If I would have been in his position I probably would have done the same. But it is still hard."

Sighing, Abby relaxed into the cushions, and listened as Mike told her about his escape, and recuperation in Mexico, while the Gibbses pulled a meal together.


End file.
